


Unexpected Show

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Erotic Gif, F/M, Strip Tease, Stripping, Stripping Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean gives you an unexpected show.





	Unexpected Show

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stripping

You were laying on Dean’s bed, flipping through a lore book to pass the time. He and Sam were getting home late from a hunt but you hadn’t wanted to go to sleep without him there, so you were waiting up.

It was only a few minutes after you heard the bunker door slam that Dean came into the room, a funny look on his face. It was a cross between playful and horny, and you smiled suspiciously at him.

“Hey Dean,” you offered, wondering what he was going to do. He didn’t answer, just closed the door behind him and leaned against it. “You coming to bed?”

His eyes twinkled at you across the room. “In a minute,” he answered finally, biting his lip. “Wanted to give you something first.”

You sat up, about to stand when Dean held out a hand to stop you. “Stay over there,” he ordered. You froze, confused, before settling back against the pillows.

Your eyes watched closely as his hands went to his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. Once it was completely open, he slid it off of his shoulders with a turn, letting you see his muscles flex beneath his t-shirt below as he tossed the button up to the side. With his back to you now, you could have sworn he was swaying his hips from side to side while he pulled the back of his t-shirt over his head, giving you full view of his tanned frame.

You bit your lip, enjoying the unexpected show.

Dean turned back around now, leaning against the door again. You just wanted him to come over to the bed so you could touch him, but he had a look of determination in his eye.

He tossed his t-shirt aside as he toed off his boots, losing his socks quickly as well. He trailed his fingers down his chest, just the way you wanted to do, before getting to his jeans. He flicked the button undone and lowered the zipper, but didn’t take off the pants. You almost whined but stopped yourself, not wanting to seem too needy.

Dean slid down the door slightly, his legs stretching before him. You thought he was going to fall, but then he started to move his hips.

He wound them in slow circles, just the way he did when he was fucking you. With his jeans open but still on, the movement looked dirty and did nothing but send heat between your legs. He was biting his lip as he moved, giving you the most erotic look of sex right before your eyes. You moaned aloud then, not caring how needy you sounded. Dean smiled in response, but kept his slow dance moving for a minute.

When he decided you’d had enough he stood up straight again, palming himself gently before sliding his jeans and boxers down his legs. Finally he was naked before you, giving you a full view of what was yours. You reached for him and he came toward you, climbing onto the bed.

“Now for me to take your clothes off, sweetheart,” he mumbled, before his hands were busy stripping you. You’d have to give him his own show soon, but right now you just needed Dean to fuck you with those delicious hips of his.


End file.
